-Cheat-
by ReeeChan
Summary: -YAOI- -SasuNaru FanFiction- With Nezumi from NO.6 "Sasuke, Cheating is a choice. Not a mistake", Naruto. "I did it with Sakura, doesn't mean I love Sakura. The one I love, is you, Naruto", Sasuke. "Aku membenci melihat air mata di wajahmu, Naru...", Nezumi. "Aku pastikan menjadikanmu hanya milikku Sasuke-kun...", Sakura. Pair; SasuNaru/NezuNaru/GaaNaru/SasuSaku and other Pair.


**WARNING: FANFIC YAOI (HOMO). Anti YAOI, Homophobic, silahkan tinggalkan laman ini.**

 **-CHEAT- FanFic pertama saya di Fandom SasuNaru.**

FanFic **-CHEAT-** sebelumya sudah saya publish di akun wattpat **ReeeChan**.

a **Naruto** fanfiction,

Naruto belongs to **M.K**

the plot and story are **Mine**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fanfiksi ini.

Hanya bentuk apresiasi saya sebagai Fujoshi pecinta pair **SasuNaru.**

 **Maaf dengan banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran.  
 _author "NEWBIE"_  
**

 **Chapter - 1 -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Breaking someone's trust, is like crumpling a perfect piece of paper. You can smooth it over, but, it's never going to be the same again"**_

 ** _"There is NO EXCUSE for Cheating in a relationship"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Konoha** **International Airport, 25 September 2016**

Sesosok pria bersurai pirang keemasan berjalan diantara kerumunan manusia yang berlalu lalang di Bandara. Senyum menawan menggoda, secerah Matahari, bintang paling terang yang menyinari Bumi di siang hari. Senyum indah yang mampu menghangatkan hati setiap insan jika mereka memperhatikan. Wajah oval berparas manis, sangat imut untuk seseorang yang bergender laki-laki, terlebih laki-laki yang sudah cukup "Dewasa". Siapa sangka jika si Pirang adalah Pria yang sebentar lagi akan merayakan ulang tahun yang ke-23th. Sangat kontras dengan wajah _babyface_ yang sungguh awet muda. Di usia yang menuju 23 tahun, wajahnya masih terlihat sangat remaja. Layaknya ABG- yang baru memasuki masa puber.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Si Pirang melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya bersamaan dengan banyak orang yang sebelumnya menumpangi pesawat yang sama. Langkah-langkah kakinya tidak bisa dibilang santai, terkesan terburu-buru (malah). Si Blonde begitu ingin cepat pergi menuju kediaman kekasihnya. Kekasih yang sudah satu tahun lebih tak ditemuinya. Kesibukannya sebagai Mahasiswa semester akhir, serta tugas dari Universitas tempatnya belajar dan mengabdi, demi menyerap ilmu-ilmu, juga demi tujuan akhir meraih predikat- Sarjana. Dijaman sekarang, akan jadi apa jika tidak punya gelar pendidikan tinggi...?.

Dua tahun Naruto mengikuti program _Student Exchange_ rekomendasi dari Universitasnya untuk belajar ke Luar Negeri. Mengikuti bimbingan khusus oleh mentor terbaik, Profesor- Doktor terkemuka yang menjadi salah satu Tokoh Dunia yang berpengaruh dalam bidang ilmu Sosiologi.

Naruto, "pemuda" atau pria yang cukup cerdas, hiraukan gelar "Dobe" yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih padanya. Naruto, dia mampu membuktikan kepada orang-orang yang pernah memandang rendah dirinya, terutama kepada "mantan" orang tuanya, ya- mantan orang tua, orang tua yang begitu tega mengusir dirinya. Orang tua yang dengan kejam mengatakan betapa mereka menyesal memiliki seorang anak "menyimpang" seperti dirinya. HOMO!. Anak menjijikkan!. Aib keluarga!. Bukan hanya mereka menyakiti Naru secara verbal. Mereka juga menyakiti fisik Naruto.

Naruto yang malang... harus menanggung berbagai macam siksaan dari orang tuanya sendiri.

Rasa sakit yang diberikan orang tuanya, sungguh membuat Naru sangat menderita. Menderita lahir dan batin. Membuat Naru sangat tertekan. Berdampak buruk pada kesehatan mentalnya.

Trauma.

Beruntung Naruto tidak sakit jiwa.

 **SASUNARU_LOVER**

Bertemu dengan seseorang yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, adalah sesuatu yang amat Naru syukuri. Naru sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan bahwa dirinya masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Kehidupan baru yang membuatnya merasakan kembali menjadi manusia yang 'di inginkan' dan 'dibutuhkan'.

Ya, di inginkan~  
Sebelum 'sesuatu' terjadi...

.

.

Suasana di Bandara sangat ramai, Naruto- si Pirang dengan senyuman yang terus terulas diwajah super imutnya, tak begitu _ngeh_ dengan keramaian disekelilingnya. Sama sekali tak mempengaruhi Naru. Suasana hati Naru sedang sangat baik. Semua sempurna. Semoga rencana Naruto memberi kejutan kepada sang kekasih berhasil.

Hiruk pikuk suasana Bandara yang hampir-hampir penuh sesak dipadati manusia-manusia yang sibuk dengan tujuan masing-masing, sama sekali tak membuat Naru berhenti untuk sekedar merasa jengah merasakan hiruknya suasana yang tercipta

Sedikit terlintas dipikiran Naru, mungkin saja ada salah satu diantara mereka yang ada disini, diBandara ini, mungkin ada yang sedang merasakan kebahagian yang sama dengannya. Rasa bahagia sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan Kekasih...

Pikiran Naruto terus sibuk dengan bayangan reaksi "terkejut" sang kekasih. Cukup lama kan mereka tak bertemu?, hampir dua tahun!. Hm. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Naru datang?, tiba-tiba mengejutkannya dengan berdiri cantik didepannya...?

Hihi... Naruto semakin melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum lebar- senyum indah yang bisa melelehkan hati banyak orang.  
Wajahnya tidak berhenti untuk terus melukiskan senyuman.

Keluar dari Bandara, Naru segera memanggil taksi.  
Setelah mengatakan tujuan, taksi yang ditumpangi Naru segera berlalu meninggalkan Bandara.

Dalam perjalanan menuju _'Castle'_ sang kekasih, Naru membuka ponsel, berpikir untuk memberitahu dua sahabat terbaiknya, bahwa dia sekarang sudah tiba Konoha.

Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba- sahabat baik Naru dari kecil. Juga Sakura, Haruno Sakura, sahabat baik yang ditemukannya sewaktu baru memasuki SMA.

Melalui app messenger paling digandrungi abad ini, Naru mulai mengetikkan pesan. Jari-jari berkulit tan nan kurus bergerak lincah menyentuh touchscreen virtual keyboard di ponsel pintar miliknya, hadiah utama _Doorprize_ dari kemenangan Naru mengikuti lomba makan pizza di salah satu Kedai pizza dekat Universitas tempat Naru kuliah. Pesan selesai diketik, dikirimkannya ke dua nomor kontak sekaligus, kontak Kiba dan Sakura, kedua sahabat terbaiknya.  
Hanya butuh hitungan detik, balasan datang.

Naru tersenyum memandangi ponselnya. _Background wallpaper_ app messenger miliknya adalah foto dirinya dengan sang kekasih yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

Balasan pertama datang dari Kiba.

" _Kalau sudah sampai, cepatlah pulang, aku akan menyiapkan ramen spesial untuk menyambut kedatanganmu Naru-Chan~..."._ Balasan dari Kiba.

" _Gomen Kiba, aku tidak langsung pulang ne~ aku pengen menemui Teme dulu~ ngasih kejutan sama TEme~ keke~ Gomen-ne... aku pulang besok. Hehe~"_. Naru membalas.

" _Hhh... baiklah, terserah deh~. Tapi besok pagi harus sudah pulang!, jangan sampai kau 'Hamil' di luar nikah dengan janin si pantat ayam itu"_. Kiba membalas chat Naruto dengan seringaian gagal(?) terpatri diwajah bertato segitiga merah dikedua belah pipinya. Wajah lucun Kiba sungguh tak patut(?) memperlihatkan seringaian.

Naruto tertawa pelan membaca chat dari Kiba.  
 _"Hai', hai', aku tidak akan hamil Kiba mom~... aku hanya akan... Mengandung Uchiha Junior "._ Naru terkekeh.

 _"Kalau kau hamil, aku akan membunuh si Uchiha pantat ayam brengsek_ _! "_

 _"Kalau kau berani membunuh Teme, aku akan menggoreng Shikamaru "_

Naruto dan Kiba terus ber- _messenger_ -ria, berchat ria sambil tertawa-tawa. Sopir taksi yang ditumpangi Naru tersenyum rikuh memperhatikan tingkah absurd Naru yang menurutnya... lucu mungkin? atau aneh?. Entahlah~

Naruto mendial kontak Sakura, Naru bertanya-tanya, mengapa Sakura tak membalas pesan-pesan yang dikirimkannya. Sakura Juga kerap menolak undangan GroupChat-nya bersama Kiba. Belakangan, sahabat Pink-nya yang satu itu terkesan melonggarkan persahabatan mereka. Sakura sering tidak menanggapi pesan Naruto, bahkan pesan yang dikirimkannya juga sering tidak dibaca...?. _'Apa Sakura berusaha menghindarinya?',_ Naruto type orang yg selalu berpikir positif, tidak ingin menaruh curiga kepada orang lain, terlebih kepada sahabat sendiri. Naruto berpikir jika mungkin saja sahabatnya itu tengah sibuk?, ' _hm... mungkin Sakura-chan sibuk sekali, atau mungkin... Sakura-chan sekarang sudah punya pacar?, dan pacarnya itu type pacar yang over posesif...?').'_ Naruto jadi teringat dengan Teme-nya~ kekasihnya yang sangat-sangat-sangat posesif berlebihan.

Sakura tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Naruto hanya mendesah.

Sakura, sahabatnya yang satu itu, memang tidak suka membicarakan hal-hal menyangkut pribadinya, terlebih yang berkaitan dengan pria.

Naruto hingga saat ini, terkadang masih merasa tidak enak jika mengingat bahwa Sakura dulu juga pernah mencintai kekasihnya~  
Dulu Sakura sempat menyatakan cinta pada kekasihnya. Cintanya yang hanya cinta sepihak. Cintanya berakhir dengan penolakan.

Penolakan cinta yang Sakura terima dari Teme~Kekasihnya, mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa Sakura lupakan selamanya.

Naruto membuang nafas mengingat hal itu.

Kala itu, Naru belum berpacaran dengan Temenya, mengingat keduanya yang sama-sama laki-laki, itu menyulitkan kelancaran perkembangan hubungan mereka.

Sakura yang diwaktu itu sedang mengalami patah hati, bukannya Sakura tidak tahu bahwa orang yang telah membuatnya patah hati, orang yang disukainya ternyata menyukai sahabatnya. Sakura tau, Sakura sangat tau. Semua orang juga tau, bahwa **Uchiha Sasuke...**

Uchiha Sasuke menyukai- mencintai sahabatnya!

 **Bukan dirinya!.**

Sakura geram. Menahan sesak bercampur marah dihatinya. Dia tidak bisa menerima bahwa orang yang disukainya lebih memilih menyimpangi kodrat, menjadi seorang GAY!.

Meski Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya pasti ditolak, Sakura tidak menyangka jika penolakan yang diterimanya akan terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Meski begitu, dia tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya begitu saja...

Terus menjadi Sahabat yang dipercayai Naruto adalah caranya agar bisa terus berada didekat sang Uchiha...

.

.

.

 _ **-ReeeChan SasuNaru FanFiction-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

Taksi Naruto akhirnya sampai di kawasan hunian paling Elit di Kota Konoha. Hunian super mewah dan yang terbaik di Konoha. Salah satu yang memegang predikat **"Tempat paling Aman"** di dunia. Aman dari bencana alam, penyusup seperti teroris. Seolah Uchiha adalah Lambang Keamanan dan Kemakmuran Dunia. Entah berapa banyak yang harus dikeluarkan jika ingin menyewa satu unit apartemen, atau satu unit Condo di wilayah kekuasaan kerajaan property milik Uchiha.  
Tidak ada kelas ekonomi untuk property Uchiha.

Semuanya Ekslusif.

Kelas Eksekutif.

Oh!, terutama, seberapa fantastiskah harga sewa lantai teratas yang menjadi incaran para Milyader-milyader pencetak uang?. Naru sih... nggak mau repot-repot mikir~ toh, dirinya juga nggak mungkin kuat menyewa, apalagi membelinya... T T. Yang jelas, pasti harga sewa/beli per unit, sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat tidak masuk akal. Bagi Naruto yang cuma seorang calon Sarjana dengan kehidupan milik kaum kebanyakan, miskin dibawah rata-rata, asal bisa tidur beralaskan _sesuatu_ dan beratap _sesuatu_ , itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Naru.

Kesederhanaan adalah ciri khas hidup Naru. Prinsip hidup seorang Naruto.

 _"Kesederhanaan hidup akan lebih mendekatkan pada kebahagiaan."_ Naruto mempercayai itu. Menurutnya itu memang sangat benar.

Setelah membayar ongkos taksi yang bagi Naru keterlaluan Mahalnya. Tak habis pikir Naru mencermati cara kerja argometer yang seolah sengaja dibuat untuk menguras uang- _nya!_.  
Dengan bersungut-sungut, menghembuskan nafas kesal meratapi nasib dompetnya, Naru berjalan menuju bangunan megah yang berdiri gagah dihadapannya.

Sungutan diwajah Naruto menghilang begitu memasuki kawasan tempat tinggal sang kekasih.  
Sungutan berubah menjadi gerutuan.  
Bibirnya mengerucut. Maju kedepan. Mencebik mirip bebek.  
Sambil terus menggerutu, Naru berjalan ringan menuju pintu lobby "The Greatest Condo of Uchiha Group".

Lima menit melakukan pemeriksaan keamanan.  
"Ini sungguh menyebalkan. Tidakkah ini keterlaluan?", Naru risih dengan sistem keamanan yang mengharuskannya nyaris buka-buka'an di _security room._

Selesai memeriksakan keamanan, Naru segera meneruskan langkahnya memasuki _lift._  
Ketika Naru hendak menekan tombol _close_ pintu _lift,_ seorang Pria bersurai merah berlari terburu-buru menuju arahnya...  
Naru memiringkan kepala memperhatikannya. _'Kenapa dia terburu-huru huh?',_ Naru bergumam kecil.  
Sebentar lagi pintu lift tertutup. Naru mengangkat sebelah alis memperhatikan si Pria merah yang semakin kesetanan menuju arahnya.

Si Pria bersurai merah tiba-tiba menahan pintu _lift!._ Naru kaget bercampur bengong.

"Maaf, tunggu sebentar, saya juga ingin masuk." Si Pria bersurai merah berkata dengan napasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

Naru menatap sekilas Pria bersurai merah tersebut, Pria ini ini berlari-lari menuju lift seperti dikejar-kejar setan. _'Orang ini pasti sedang sangat terburu-buru',_ pikir Naruto. _'Seharusnya dia memberi kode sebelumnya -_- '_

Naru berusaha memperlihatkan senyum ramah, menatap mata si pria merah, "Ya, silahkan, tidak perlu terburu-buru tuan ^^."

Pria bersurai merah melongo, mulutnya terbuka... Iris mata jade-nya melebar menatap Naru. Menatap Naru tanpa berkedip. Mungkin selain terburu-buru yang entah disebabkan oleh apa~ si Merah juga sedang berada dalam mode 'linglung'?. Khasnya orang bingung~~~.  
 _Aiyah~ itu bukan urusan Naru..._  
Si merah menatap Naru dengan tatapan yang bisa Naru salah artikan.  
Naru merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan si Pria Merah.

Naru memberanikan diri bertanya pada si Pria merah,  
"Ano... lantai berapa tujuan anda Tuan... e-e-etto...?"  
Naru menelan ludah paksa. Gugup. Berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata si Pria Merah.

" _Top Floor,_ lantai 50. Dan, panggil saya Gaara." Si surai merahmenjawab dengan ekspresi wajah datar.  
Nada suaranya hampir sama dinginnya dengan kekasih temenya~

Kebetulan saja tujuan Naruto juga berada di Lantai atas- lebih tepatnya lantai Puncak teratas. Di atasnya lagi lantai yang paling atas. Yang artinya, puncak gedung. Yang artinya, **Master Of The Building!.**

Naruto mengangguk, tanpa melihat si merah, Naruto menekan tombol angka 5 dan 0.

Lift bergerak naik menuju lantai 50.

Keheningan sejenak menyapa ruang _lift_ berisi dua orang pria yang tidak saling kenal. Naru merasa bahwa Pria Merah disampingnya terus saja menatapnya. Membuatnya risih. Naru yang biasanya _easy going,_ mudah bergaul, cepat akrab dengan orang asing, seakan mati gaya, tak berkutik dengan atmosfir 'canggung', dirinya yang merasa kikuk terus ditatap intens oleh si Merah.  
Naruto kembali menelan ludahnya.  
Naruto memang sering jadi 'objek tatapan', dan sudah terbiasa karenanya.

Naruto tidak mau ambil resiko membalas tatapan si merah. Baginya, tatapan itu terkesan... 'menyeramkan'. Naru hanya berani melirik sekilas dari ekor matanya.

Dalam hati Naruto berdo'a agar si merah berhenti menatapnya.

Naruto was-was, bagaimana jika si merah yang ada disampingnya adalah orang jahat?, lihatlah seringai mesumnya itu?!

Eh?, Mesum?.

Bayangan Temenya yang menyeringai mesum padanya tiba-tiba muncul. Naru mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajah. _'Huh?, dasar Teme~ lihatlah, aku bahkan melihat panda merah disampingku ini memiliki seringaian yang sama seperti seringaianmu. Teme~ Aku benar-benar merindukanmu...'._

.

Bunyi ting terdengar.

Finally, Lift berhenti di lantai 50.

Pintu lift terbuka.  
Si surai merah bukannya melangkah keluar, justru mendekati Naruto...

Naru semakin gugup. Gelisah. Takut di apa-apakan oleh si Panda Merah.  
Panda Merah?. Naru tiba-tiba punya julukan buat si Pria Merah. Si Penatap Mesum dirinya.  
Riasan hitam di matanya benar-benar terlampau tebal hingga menyerupai mata Panda.

"Pi-pintunya akan tertutup jika anda tidak segera keluar Gaara-san..." Naruto berbicara dengan suara sedikit tertahan. Gugupnya semakin berlipat-lipat. Entah kenapa dirinya jadi teringat akan adegan pemerkosaan didalam lift yang pernah ditontonnya dalam film. Salah satu film yang membuatnya menyesal setelah menontonnya.

Si merah hanya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan seringai yang makin menawan diwajahnya yang... ehm~ Tampan!.  
Naru merinding melihat seringaian si merah yang... uhuk! memang tampan.  
Ya, Naru akui jika si panda merah memiliki rupa yang sangat tampan. Mendekati Kelas ketampanan Teme, kekasihnya yang suppeeeeeerrrrrrrr tampan~

Si Panda Merah akhirnya meninggalkan lift dengan meninggalkan sebuah kenang-kenangan di kening Naruto!.

Yak!. Kening Naruto dicium oleh Panda Merah!.

.

Naruto mendesah... menghembuskan nafas panjang.  
Merasa lega, akhirnya si panda merah meninggalkan lift.

"Akhirnya..." ujarnya pelan.  
Naru menyentuh keningnya yang baru saja jadi target penciuman oleh si panda merah. _'Panda mesum!, awas saja kalau ketemu lagi!, pasti akan ku hajar!'._

Naru diam saja sewaktu keningnya tiba-tiba dicium oleh si Panda Merah, bukannya Naru membiarkan keningnya dicium oleh sembarang orang. Tadi Naru hanya terlalu kaget. Baru sadar akan apa yang terjadi saat si panda merah pergi berlalu meninggalkan lift. Naru terlalu gugup dan takut dengan aura mesum yang dikeluarkan oleh si Panda Merah.  
Ah, sudahlah~ tak perlu memikirkan kemesuman si panda merah, sebentar lagi Naru akan bertemu dengan orang yang lebih mesum. Kekasihnya.

Naru melanjutkan tujuannya menuju Top Building. Menuju condo tempat Teme terkasihnya.

Lift kembali bergerak naik.

.

.

Keluarga kekasihnya bukanlah keluarga biasa. **Clan Uchiha.** Clan paling disegani dan ditakuti di seluruh Jepang dan Dunia.

Kekasih tampannya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah penerus utama Clan Uchiha. _Pangeran Bungsu Uchiha_. Meski bungsu, yang artinya bukan yang pertama, yang berarti masih ada si sulung, bukan berarti Uchiha Sasuke hanya menjadi penerus alternatif. Penerus ke-dua. Tidak!. Uchiha Sasuke sangat berambisi untuk menjadi NO.1. Berambisi menguasai Clan Uchiha. Bersaing dengan kakaknya?, sulung Uchiha?, bukanlah hal sulit bagi Sasuke. Dengan mudah Sasuke bisa mengalahkan kakaknya.  
Di usia yang masih muda Uchiha Sasuke berhasil mendirikan 'The Greatest Condo of Uchiha's Group'. Condo termewah, termegah, dan termahal di dunia. Dipastikan hanya dengan harga sewa pertahunnya saja bisa untuk membangun stadion sepak bola kelas dunia.

Sedikit berbicara mengenai keluarga kekasihnya, Klan Uchiha.  
Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, adalah Pebisnis Hebat. Pengusaha yang sangat sukses. Berbagai macam jenis usaha sukses dijalankannya. Tak terhitung berapa banyak profit dari setiap usahanya.  
Entah sebesar apa Brankas penyimpanan 'Kekayaannya'. Tak terhitung lagi nilai kekayaan yang dimiliki Clan Uchiha.

Hm... Kira-kira, berapakah pajak penghasilan Uchiha setiap bulan?  
Yang jelas, pasti melebihi gaji sang _**Hokage**_ walau sudah dikalikan berpuluh kali lipat.

Cukup untuk membahas kekayan Uchiha.

Lift Naruto akhirnya berhenti.  
Pintu lift terbuka.  
Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift.

Bangunan condomium yang Naru pijak adalah Bangunan super megah dengan design sangat berkelas. Satu-satunya Condo yang satu lantai penuh dimiliki hanya oleh satu penghuni.

Naruto bergerak mendekati pintu yang terdapat didalam selasar yang mirip kabin pesawat.  
Sebelum mencapai pintu, Naru harus melewati beberapa Security Guard yang bertugas menjaga keamanan teritorial _Pangeran_ bungsu Uchiha. Memeriksa dan mengawasi siapa-siapa saja yang datang menemui bungsu Uchiha.

Naruto menahan kesal karena ulah Security Guard yang menanyainya hal-hal tidak penting. Bukannya Security Guard tidak tahu bahwa Naruto adalah kekasih dari Tuannya, pangeran Uchiha Bungsu. Naruto sudah beberapa kali datang bersama kekasihnya, tuan mereka. Naru yakin, para security guard masih mengingatnya.

Naru berdecak kesal. Naru hanya ingin menemui kekasihnya!. Memang ada yang salah?

Tanpa menghiraukan security guard yang berusaha mencegahnya agar tidak pergi ke condo kekasihnya, Naru berlari meninggalkan para sec-guard.

"Naruto-sama... sebaiknya anda kembali lagi besoookkk, jangan masuk kesana Naruto-samaaaaa". Naruto masih bisa mendengar teriakan para sec-guard secara bergantian.

Naru mengacuhkan teriakan mereka .

Melewati system keamanan berikutnya~

Selesai menjawab pertanyaan keamanan. Naru memasukkan password serta mengotentikasi finger print. Naru membuka pintu keamanan pertama menuju condo kekasihnya.

Tidak ada yang tidak Naru tahu soal Kekasih tercintanya. Selama mereka berpacaran, sang kekasih selalu terbuka dan sama sekali tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka. Hingga suatu hari Naru mendapat tugas dari Universitas untuk mengikuti Program Pertukaran Pelajar di Luar Negri, keduanya tetap kompak dan mesra.  
Meskipun menjalin Cinta jarak jauh, keduanya selalu berusaha untuk menjaga komunikasi.

Pelan-pelan Naru membuka pintu...

Menginjakkan kaki dengan memakai sandal rumahan yang diambilnya dari loker sepatu dekat pintu masuk.  
Naru memasuki Condomium Sasuke yang hampir dua tahun tidak dikunjunginya.  
Langkah-langkah kaki rampingnya tidaklah menimbulkan suara dilantai bermaterial kayu kualitas terbaik.

Naru berkeliling menyusuri satu persatu ruangan. Pandangannya menyapu setiap sudut ruangan. Naru tersenyum memperhatikan ruangan yang didesign sendiri oleh Kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang berubah semenjak terakhir kali Naru mengunjungi Condo sang kekasih. Semuanya masih sama. Naru benar-benar merindukan tempat ini... tempat yang biasa Naru habiskan berdua dengan kekasihnya. Naru berjalan menuju balkon dekat menara radio yang terletak di ujung ruangan, tempat favoritnya dulu. Naru bernostalgia. Mengingat dulu dirinya dan Sasuke, Kekasihnya, berciuman mesra di ujung balkon saat merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke duapuluh. Haha. Naru sangat gugup waktu itu.

Setelah puas menyusuri ruangan, Naruto berjalan menuju tempat terkhir. Kamar kekasihnya. Yang juga menjadi Kamar kerja kekasihnya.

Naru berjalan hati-hati, berusaha meredam suara.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju kamar kekasihnya, Naruto seperti mendengar suara-suara 'aneh' yang berasal dari kamar kekasihnya.

Dengan sedikit mempercepat langkah, Naru berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti benak Naru.

'Eh?, _suara apa itu...?, seperti suara orang sedang ber... oh... ah, tidak... itu tidak mungkin, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. '_ Naru berkata dalam hati.

Jujur saja, Naruto sedikit khawatir jika mungkin saja diatas sedang ada teman-teman Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya?. Dan teman-temannya membawa pacar-pacar mereka?. Kemudian mereka melakukan sesuatu... sesuatu... sesuatu yang tidak mau Naru bayangkan... dilakukan ditempat kekasihnya.  
Jika itu benar, Naru akan memberi Sasuke pelajaran!. Se-enaknya saja membiarkan orang lain memasuki kamar-nya, dan menggunakannya layaknya Love Hotel!. Tidak peduli jika mungkin orang itu adalah Uchiha Itachi!, Sulung Uchiha. Kakak kandung Sasuke!.

Naru hampir tiba di kamar Sasuke. Naru semakin dikagetkan oleh suara-suara erangan yang lebih terdengar keras dan jelas dari sebelumnya.

Naru berjalan ragu mendekati pintu kamar Sasuke, sebuah pintu yang didalamnya merupakan 'Tempat Tidur' kekasihnya.

Pintu sedikit terbuka... memperlihatkan pemandangan yang membuat jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak.

Naru merasa seakan petir berkilat-kilat didepannya.

Naru sadar...

Ya, Naruto sadar suara siapa itu.  
Suara yang selama ini begitu dirindukannya...

Itu adalah suara kekasihnya.  
Kekasih yang sangat Naru cintai.

Dengan langkah pelan Naruto mendekati pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka...

Naruto membeku...  
Kedua bola matanya terbelalak.  
Seolah tak percaya pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Hatinya Hancur berkeping-keping,  
Melihat kekasihnya bermain api di ranjang...

Dunia Naru seakan runtuh...  
Melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya...

Naruto gemetar...  
Dadanya berdenyut sakit, sangat sakit...  
Nafasnya tercekat.

Tubuhnya limbung.

Mendadak, perutnya terasa mual.

Lututnya terjatuh ke lantai.  
Badannya merosot seakan kehilangan seluruh energi dalam tubuhnya.

Disana, dia melihatnya...  
Disana, kekasihnya,  
Kekasih yang sangat dicintainya,  
Kekasih yang sangat dibanggakannya,  
Kekasih yang sangat dipercayainya...

Dia melihatnya, melihat kekasihnya...  
Melihatnya sedang mencumbu seorang wanita...  
Dia melakukannya...  
Menyetubuhi seorang wanita...

Hal yang seharusnya dilakukan kekasihnya bersama dirinya...

Hal yang hanya boleh dilakukan dengannya... T T

Dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, Naru berusaha berdiri...

Diambilnya ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku parkanya,

Naru menghidupkan ponselnya, menggulirkan aplikasi kamera.  
Dengan kasar Naru menyeka airmata yang mengucur deras dengan lengan kanan parka.

Mengarahkan ponselnya kedepan, fokus menghadap objek yang ada didepannya.  
Dibidiknya dua manusia yang sedang bergumul diatas ranjang dengan kamera ponsel miliknya.

Naru Hancur kembali.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Naru merasa hidupnya hancur.

 _"Sasuke...",_ Naru berkata lirih menyebut nama kekasihnya.

Persetubuhan itu...  
Lenguhan itu...

Tak kuat dirinya melihat apa yang terjadi...

Naru kembali terjatuh di lantai.  
Tangannya mencengkeram erat ponsel ditangannya.

Hatinya remuk.

Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya seolah sedang bersiap di eksekusi mati.

Airmata jatuh semakin deras...

Dengan perasaan hancur, Naru berlari...  
Berlari meninggalkan Istana sang kekasih yang- telah menghianati cintanya.

.

.

Naruto terus berlari meninggalkan gedung tempat tinggal kekasihnya... kekasih yang baru Naru tahu 'kebenarannya'.

Hidupnya kembali sekarat.

Kembali merasakan kehancuran yang dulu pernah dirasakannya.

Semua yang pernah menjadi mimpinya bersama kekasihnya... Hancur.

Sehancur perasaannya.

Isak tangis mewarnai langkah kakinya yang berlari tak tentu arah.

Mencengkeram dada kirinya yang teramat nyeri...  
Sakit tidak terkira.

Langit yang semula cerah tak berawan, dalam sekejap mendung menutupi...

Awan-awan hitam bergerak cepat.  
Sedetik kemudian, hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Derasnya air hujan, tak mampu mengalahkan derasnya airmata Naruto...  
Naru menangis seperti orang gila sepanjang jalan.  
Meraung-raung.  
Meneriakan nama kekasihnya...

.

Pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan...  
Naruto...  
Kau sungguh menyedihkan...

.  
Naruto...

Entah berapa lama dirinya menangis...  
Berapa lama dirinya berada dibawah guyuran derasnya air hujan...  
Berapa kali dirinya nyaris menjadi korban kecelakaan...  
Berapa banyak orang menyumpah nyerapahinya...

Naruto tak mendengar,  
Naruto tak peduli!

.

Naruto jatuh terduduk ditepi jalan...

Tak memperdulikan lagi sekitarnya...

Tak peduli apa yang mungkin terjadi pada dirinya...

Seolah tuli...  
Seakan buta...

Naruto menutup mata.

hingga akhirnya,

Gelap menguasainya.

.

.

.

Sesosok pria bersurai Ebony dengan langkah tergesa berlari mendekati Naruto.

Payung hitam yang tergenggam dilempar begitu saja.

Iris mata sang Ebony membelalak, terpaku pada sosok pirang yang basah kuyup terkulai lemah ditepi jalan.

Dengan tidak memperdulikan keadaan dirinya yang bisa saja tertabrak kendaraan akibat jalanan yang menjadi licin karena guyuran hujan, sang Ebony berlari membelah jalanan...

Pria Ebony menunduk. Lengan kokohnya mengangkat tubuh Naruto...

"Naru...", Ucap Pria tersebut.

Begitu menyedihkan.

Pria Ebony mendekap erat si pirang...  
Membawanya kedalam kehangatan pelukannya...

Membawanya pergi...

.

.

.

.

 _ **"I Used to think of you as somebody who would never, ever hurt me..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kelopak mata berwarna tan perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan keindahan dua bola mata bulat dengan iris sewarna lautan yang memukau. Biru jernih menenangkan.  
Naruto akhirnya tersadar... bangun dari pingsannya.

Naru merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering. Dehidrasi. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencoba mengamati ruangan yang sedang ditempatinya. Baru disadari olehnya, jika dia tidak mengenali tempat ini. Mencoba bangkit, namun tubuhnya benar-benar sulit digerakkan. Badannya terasa sangat lemah.

Kembali menutup mata, Naru mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya sebelumnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit ketika mencoba untuk mengingat.

Naruto mengingat semuanya.

Tangannya terkepal erat. Naru tidak menyadari jika ada sebuah tangan lain yang menggenggamnya.

...

Orang yang menggenggam tangan Naru terbangun dari tidurnya ketika dirasakannya cengkeraman erat dari Naru.

"Naru, kau sudah bangun?", sebuah suara mengagetkan Naru yang sedang mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya.

"Ne-Ne-Nezu-mi...?, K-Ka-au...?", Naru terbata berusaha berbicara. Suaranya tercekat. Tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering. Sakit.

"That's right. It's me Naru. Nezumi." Nezumi berdiri, lalu duduk diranjang mendekati Naru. Nezumi terus menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto. Nezumi Mengangkat tangan kiri Naru, menyatukan keduanya. Nezumi mendekatkan kedua tangan Naru ke wajahnya, kemudian mengecupnya. "Are you alright...?".

Naruto menatap lemah Nezumi.

Nezumi membantu Naruto duduk. Menatakan bantal dikepala ranjang.  
Sambil membantu menyandarkan punggung Naru, Nezumi menyatukan keningnya dan kening Naruto.

"Masih panas. Tapi tak sepanas semalam." Gumam Nezumi.  
"Aku sudah memberimu obat semalam. Mungkin dosisnya kurang?, panasmu hanya turun sedikit." Nezumi kembali bergumam lembut, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi khawatir.  
"Kau haus kan Naru?, kau pingsan semalaman. Panas badanmu semalam sangat tinggi. Sangat sulit memberikanmu minum. Maaf, seharusnya aku membawamu ke Rumah Sakit. Karena panik, aku malah membawamu ke apartemenku." Nezumi berbicara dengan nada bersalah didalamnya.

Naruto menatap Nezumi. Bingung, bercampur heran.

Naruto menyentuh dahinya. Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang tadi dilakukan Nezumi.

"Hmm... Yeah, a-aku sa-sangat haus. Tenggorokanku sa-sakit sekali".

Nezumi mengambil sebotol minum isotonik yang telah disiapkannya diatas meja, menuangkannya kedalam gelas, kemudian membantu meminumkannya kepada Naruto.

Naru meminumnya dengan rakus.

Nezumi menatap Naru. Memperhatikan Naru yang minum dengan rakusnya. Senyum samar tercetak di wajah Feminin-Maskulin Nezumi.

"Lagi?". Nezumi menawari Naru.

Naru mengangguk lemah.

Setelah selesai mengatasi rasa haus Naru, Nezumi meminta Naru untuk kembali beristirahat.

"Naru, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur, kau kembalilah beristirahat." Nezumi mengecup dahi Naru, lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan kamar.

...

Naru menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya kasar. Dirinya bertanya-tanya, kenapa dirinya bisa berada didalam kamar?, dan Nezumi?, Nezumi ada di Konoha?, bukannya seharusnya dia berada di Korea?. Sebulan yang lalu Nezumi memberitahunya bahwa dia akan pergi Korea Utara untuk urusan penelitian dan selanjutnya akan mengikuti Study banding di Korea Selatan. Nezumi sempat mengajak Naru untuk ikut dengannya. Naru sebenarnya sangat ingin menerima ajakan Nezumi, ke Korea Selatan?, wah, sudah lama Naru ingin ke sana. Namun Naru terpaksa menolak ajakan Nezumi. Dirinya lebih ingin kembali ke Jepang, menemui kekasihnya. Seminggu sebelumnya Nezumi kembali sebentar ke Amerika dan kembali menawari Naru untuk ikut dengannya ke Korea, hanya sehari, setelahnya langsung terbang kembali ke Korea. Jadi, kenapa Nezumi sekarang berada di Jepang?. Dan... di Konoha?. Naru bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Naru memandang jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding kamar bercat abu-abu muda, ' _Jam sebelas siang...'_ pikirnya.

Naru menatap kosong.  
Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin disaat dirinya melihat kekasihnya yang sedang 'bermain' dengan sahabatnya. Bermain api dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke...". Naruto bergumam pelan.  
"Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke...". Naruto menggumamkan nama kekasihnya berkali-kali.  
"Kenapa kau melakukan itu Suke... Kenapa kau menghianatiku Suke...?". Naru terus bergumam.

.

Jiwa Naruto terasa kosong.  
Kekosongan yang dulu pernah dirasakannya.

.

Kesedihan yang mendalam membuatnya seolah tidak bisa lagi merasakan...  
Terlalu sedih, bisa mematikan perasaan seseorang.  
Ingin menangis, air mata tak bisa keluar. Seolah air mata sudah tak bisa lagi diproduksi oleh kelenjar air mata yang gagal menerima perintah dari otak yang menolak segala bentuk rangsangan emosi yang berasal dari Hati.

Naruto seperti sudah tidak bisa kembali merasakan Hatinya.

Hampa.

Kekasih yang sangat dipercayainya menghianatinya.

...

Naruto mengamati keadaan dirinya. Baju yang sekarang dikenakannya bukan miliknya. Milik Nezumi...?. Ukurannya kebesaran. Bahkan lebih besar dari ukuran baju Sasuke yang pernah dipakainya.  
Naruto menepis bayangan Sasuke dari kepalanya. Rasa sangat menyakitkan bercokol di dada ketika mengingat Sasuke.  
Dalam hati, Naruto bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya mengingat-ngingat Sasuke. Akan sangat baik jika saja dirinya Amnesia.  
Amnesia yang berarti melupakan segalanya.

 _'Tuhan... apa yang Kau rencanakan... kenapa hidupku begitu menyedihkan...'._ Naruto bermonolog dalam hati.

Melupakan pesan Nezumi, Naruto berusaha bangkit menuruni ranjang. Memberdirikan tubuh lemahnya yang masih berada dalam kondisi demam, tubuhnya seketika oleng ketika mencoba berdiri. Naruto jatuh terduduk ditepi ranjang. Naruto memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.  
"Ugh, kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Dingin...". Naruto mengambil selimut, kemudian membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.  
"Ponselku dimana?, aku harus segera menghubungi Kiba, mungkin Kiba sekarang sedang menyumpahiku. Aku tidak menepati janji untuk pulang saat pagi."

Naruto berjalan ke arah sofa-bed yang berada didalam kamar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tas ransel miliknya berada disana. Mungkin ponselnya juga berada disana.

Berjalan dengan tubuh terbungkus selimut tebal membuat Naruto tersandung selimut yang dipakainya sendiri. Tubuhnya jatuh berdebum di lantai beralaskan permadani merah.

Naruto meringis. Meski tidak terluka, tubuhnya yang masih lemah, harus merasakan jatuh terpaksa, membuat rasa sakit yang seharusnya tidak seberapa menjadi rasa sakit yang lumayan seberapa. Lumayan menambah derita... *Kasihan~*

Naruto merasa berat untuk kembali berdiri. Jadi dirinya lebih memilih bergerak mirip ulat menuju ke sofa-bed yang hanya dua meter dari jangkauannya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, tubuh Naruto sampai di depan sofa-bed.

Beristirahat sejenak, tubuh Naruto Menelungkup, menggelepar tak berdaya. Tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai tas ransel miliknya.  
Setelah tangan Naru berhasil menyentuh tas ransel, Naru berusaha menarik tasnya agar jatuh ke bawah. Sebelum suara Nezumi datang menginterupsi.

...

 **-Nezumi-  
**

Di dapur, Nezumi sibuk mencuci beras, menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak bubur. Khusus untuk Naruto. Tangannya sangat cekatan. Memasak adalah hal mudah bagi Nezumi. Sedari kecil Nezumi sudah terlatih hidup mandiri.

Selesai memasak, Nezumi mematikan kompor, membersihkan dapur dan alat-alat yang baru digunakannya memasak.

Bubur untuk Naruto telah siap. Bubur yang tersisa dimasukan kedalam kulkas.

Sebelum membawa buburnya kepada Naruto, Nezumi mencoba satu sendok untuk menguji rasanya.

"Hm... It's good". Nezumi memuji akan hasil masakannya sendiri. Setelahnya, Nezumi membawanya atas kamarnya, dimana disana sesosok makhluk pirang berada. Menunggunya. Memikirkan itu, membuat Nezumi menarik sisi kiri bibirnya. Nezumi tersenyum. Senyum miring yang sangat tampan...

Tap-tap-tap  
Langkah kaki Nezumi menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya sangatlah ringan, hampir tidak bersuara. Sebagai seorang aktor drama theater yang terbiasa berada dipanggung, Karakter suara, Bahasa tubuh, Mimik wajah, serta cara berjalan, adalah hal yang sangat dikuasai Nezumi.  
Dirinya bahkan bisa berlari tanpa suara.

Sampai didepan pintu kamar, Nezumi dikejutkan oleh buntalan selimut yang bergerak-gerak. Diperhatikannya buntalan mirip kepompong raksasa yang sedang berusaha menggapai-gapai tas ransel yang berada diatas sofa-bed.

"Astaga!, Naruto!". Nezumi berlari mendekati Naruto. Ditaruhnya bubur buatannya diatas meja dekat sofa-bed.  
"Naru, apa yang kau lakukan hah?, aku memintamu untuk beristirahat, tiduran diranjang, lihat? apa yang kau lakukan?." Nezumi berteriak panik. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang terbungkus selimut. Didudukannya Naruto diatas sofa-bed.  
"Kau baik-baik saja?". Nezumi kalut melihat wajah Naruto yang merah- semerah tomat. Dilepaskannya gulungan selimut dari Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk.  
"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin mencari ponselku, aku harus menghubungi Kiba. Aku harus memberitahunya dimana aku sekarang, jika tidak, dia pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku belum menghubunginya. Aku kemarin berjanji untuk pulang waktu pagi. Aku tidak mau sahabatku berpikir bahwa aku lebih mementingkan... urusanku." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, teringat kembali akan sosok kekasihnya.  
 _'Kekasih...?, haruskah Naruto masih terus berharap pada Sasuke..?. Haruskah Naruto menerima 'penghianatan' Sasuke...?'._  
Tidak tidak tidak.  
Naruto tidak bisa.  
Sangat menyakitkan melihat orang yang kamu cintai bersama orang lain. Naruto tidak bisa menerima itu.  
Cukup.  
Dikhianati kekasih, dan dikhianati sahabat.  
Kekasihnya bermain api dengan sahabatnya sendiri.  
Itu sangat menyakitkan.

Nezumi menatap Naruto yang terdiam cukup lama. Membuang nafas, Nezumi mengangkat wajah Naruto. Menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau memikirkan Sasuke...?".  
Naruto terperanjat. Terkejut dengan ucapan Nezumi.

"Nezumi, ba-bagaimana kau tahu?". Naruto memandang wajah Nezumi yang sangat dekat dengannya. Bisa dirasakannya nafas Nezumi disekitar wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau sengaja memanfaatkan waktu libur yang hanya satu minggu untuk menemui kekasihmu?, kemarin seharusnya kau pergi menemuinya, tapi yang ku tau, aku melihatmu pingsan dijalanan. Apa yang terjadi Naruto?". Naruto bertanya dengan nada serius. Wajahnya menunjukan raut tanya yang terkesan menuntut.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Nezumi dari wajahnya. Bingung menanggapi pertanyaan Nezumi.  
"Ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kemarin a-aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluargaku. Aku ha-hanya ingin berlari menghindar. Saat aku berlari, aku tak sengaja terpeleset dan terjatuh. A-aku memang dari sebelum berangkat ke Je-jepang, aku sedang kurang enak badan, kemarin aku juga mengalami jet-lag parah. Aku terpeleset, jatuh- ke-kemudian aku pingsan. Saat itulah kamu datang menolongku. Ohya, a-akuuu belum berterimakasih padamu Nezumi. Nezumi terimakasih sudah menolongku." Naruto berbicara tanpa jeda dengan nada kalut dan sedikit tergagap. Susah payah Naru berusaha untuk berbicara senatural mungkin. Namun, ekspresi kesedihan masih tergambar jelas diwajah manisnya.

"Apa kau tau Naru, semalaman, kau mengigaukan nama kekasihmu. Kau terus meracau. Mengatakan jika kekasihmu teme, brengsek, pantat ayam penghianat, dan entah apa. Kau meracau tidak karuan." Nezumi berbicara bak seorang jaksa yang sedang menginterograsi Naruto.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Kalau masih bisa menangis, dia pasti sudah menangis. Sayang, seolah sumber air matanya telah mengering, Naruto tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan air mata.  
Naruto kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Makin lama, gigitannya makin kuat.  
Terlalu kuat, hingga bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Nezumi kembali mengangkat wajah Naruto.  
"Berhenti menggigit bibir bawahmu Naru. Kau membuatnya berdarah."  
Jempol kanan Nezumi bergerak menyentuh bibir Naruto, mengusapnya pelan.  
"Tidakkah ini sakit?". Nezumi membersihkan darah dibibir Naruto, menggunakan jempolnya.

Nezumi menjilati jempolnya, dimana darah Naruto menempel disana.

"Naruto, kau bisa menceritakan semua permasalahanmu padaku." Nezumi berkata dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Mengambil jeda nafas sejenak.  
"Datanglah padaku kapanpun kau membutuhkanku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan hal itu padamu, Naruto. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."  
Nezumi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium lembut pipi Naruto.  
"Sekarang, kau perlu makan. Minum obat, dan kembali beristirahat." Nezumi berkata keibuan.  
"Mau aku suapi...?", tawar Nezumi.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala menanggapi Nezumi.

Nezumi menyuapi Naruto dengan telaten. Meminta Naruto untuk tetap menelan makanannya. Lidah orang sakit memang membuat makanan terasa pahit. Seenak apapun makanan itu.

Dengan paksaan Nezumi, Naruto menghabiskan buburnya.

"Thewiwmawawsih Ngwewuwwmi. Wau wewwewnyangwuann (terimakasih Nezumi, aku kekenyangan)." Naruto berbicara dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi makanan.

Nezumi terkekeh melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat lucu. Bahkan sedang sakitpun, wajahnya yg masih bisa sangat menghibur.  
Nezumi memberikan obat demam kepada Naruto. "Minumlah obat ini, obat ini bisa menyebabkan kantuk. Setelah ini, segeralah beristirahat. Aku akan menjagamu."

Naruto menerima obat yang diberikan Nezumi. Mengernyitkan keningnya. Naruto jujur, sangat membenci obat. Naruto paling tidak suka jika disuruh meminum obat.

Dengan ragu Naruto memasukkan satu butir obat ke mulutnya. Cepat-cepat mengambil air minum yang disodorkan Nezumi padanya. Butuh segelas air untuk satu butir obat? WTFFFFFFF?  
Hahaha~ sama kaya Author /tos yuk Nar

Naruto ingin bertanya, bagaimana cara Nezumi meminumkan obat padanya tadi malam?, setau Naruto, bahkan dalam keadaan pingsan pun, Naruto tetap menolak menelan obat. Apa Nezumi menyuntikkannya?

Ah~ entahlah, Naruto terlalu memusingkannya.

Naruto kembali mengingat ponselnya.  
Ponsel, ponsel, ponsel...

"Ohya, Nezumi... apa kau tau dimana ponselku?", Naruto berkata dengan tangannya sibuk mengacak-ngacak isi ranselnya. "Tidak ada disini, seingatku aku kemarin menggenggamnya sebelum aku.. um, jatuh pingsan." Naruto berbicara dengan nada suaranya yang sedikit serak dan... malu.

"Hm, aku sedang mengisi ulang baterainya. Ponselmu mati kehabisan baterai. Jadi aku mengisinya. Ada di dekat tivi, disitu..." Ucap Nezumi sambil menunjuk kearah barat, dimana sebuah televisi berukuran 29 inch berada.  
"Biar ku ambilkan. Mungkin sudah penuh. Aku mengisinya pagi tadi."  
Nezumi beranjak mengambil ponsel Naruto.

Setelah menerima ponselnya, Naruto menghidupkan ponselnya. Banyak panggilan tak terjawab. Dua belas dari Kiba. Lima dari Tsunade, tiga dari Sakura. Dan satu... satu dari Sasuke...

Naruto menatap ponselnya nanar. Bayangan ingatan akan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang... ah... hati Naruto kembali sakit harus mengingatnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepala.  
 _'Aku tidak akan apa-apa, aku pasti bisa menghadapi semuanya. Jika Sasuke mencintai Sakura, aku tidak masalah, aku akan mengalah.'_

"Naru...?" Nezumi menyentuh bahu Naruto yang terlihat melamun.  
"Haruskah aku saja yang memberitahu sahabatmu Naru?, kau terlihat tidak baik."

"Ah tidak tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah bilang kan, bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya bingung mau beralasan apa pada Kiba. Etto... aku... aku harus bilang apa padanya...?" Wajah Naruto yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat karena kalut.

"Katakan saja yang sejujurnya padanya. Kiba adalah sahabatmu, dia pasti mengerti." Nezumi berkata bijak.

"Ah, kau benar." Naruto akhirnya tersenyum. Senyum pertama yang muncul dibibirnya semenjak dirinya jatuh pingsan. Ya, Naruto hanya perlu jujur memberitahu Kiba apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Mengikuti saran Nezumi, Naruto menghubungi Kiba. Tidak butuh dua detik untuk menunggu panggilannya diterima. Kiba meneriakan nama NARUTO dengan sangat kencang dari arah berlawanan. Membuat Naruto harus menjauhkan ponselnya demi menyelamatkan pendengarannya.

"NA-RU-TOOOOOOOOO dimana sekarang kau hahhh?, kenapa belum pulang?, apa si pantat ayam sialan mengurungmu di kamarnya?, kau tidak apa-apa kan?, kau masih bisa jalan kan?" Kiba bertanya panjang lebar. Nada kesal mendominasi suaranya.

"E-etto... Kiba... aku- aku tidak sedang berada dikamar Sasuke. Aku kemarin tidak jadi pergi menemui Sasuke. Sekarang aku sedang bersama Nezu..

"Nezumi...?" Kiba memotong ucapan Naruto. "NEZUMI?!, Kau bersama Nezumi...?, oh jadi kau kemarin tidak bersama Sasuke tapi bersama Nezumi?. Wah, Naru, sejak kapan kau...

"KIBA!". Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal dengan Kiba yang sok salah paham. Kiba terkekeh dari arah seberang.

Setelah beberapa saat mendengarkan kekehan jahil Kiba, Naruto melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang tertunda. "Kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu keluargaku. Aku berusaha menghindari mereka. Aku berlari kencang. Saat sedang berlari, aku tak sengaja terpeleset. Aku terjatuh, dan aku pingsan. Saat aku pingsan, kebetulan Nezumi melihatku. Dia menolongku. Lalu membawaku ke apartemennya."

"Oke oke, jadi kemarin kau bermain hujan-hujanan bersama Nezumi didalam kamar sampai pagi dan...

"KIIIIIBAAAAAAAAAAA" Klik! Kiba memutuskan telepon sepihak. Kiba masih sayang telinga.

Diseberang, Kiba merasa telinganya tuli sesaat. Teriakan Naruto benar-benar mahadahsyat!.  
 _'Jadi kemarin Naru bersama Nezumi...?, tidak bersama Sasuke?. Baguslah. Naru harus sadar Pria macam apa Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya'._ Katanya dalam hati.  
' _Nezumi jelas jauh jauh lebih baik, dan pasti bisa menjaga Naru. Uchiha Sasuke! Kau harus tau! Bukan hanya kau pangeran berkuda putih Naru-chan!'._ Kiba mengepalkan tangannya.

 _ **Flashback sebulan lalu,**_

Sepulang Kuliah, Kiba berencana mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke Bioskop. Ada film yang ingin ditontonnya. Sequel sebuah film bergenre Romance Comedy yang sangat dinanti-nantinya.  
Kiba berlari-lari kecil dipelataran parkir kampus menuju ke mobilnya. _'Lumayan sedikit berolah raga',_ pikirnya. Dirinya merasa akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang berolah raga. Malas pergi Nge-gym. Soalnya ditempat gym ada om-om mesum berkepala mirip jamur yang suka menggodanya. Membuat Kiba jadi malas pergi nge-gym.

Bibir mungil Kiba bersenandung, mengikuti lagu yang dimainkan melalui player music dari ponselnya melalui earphones. Lagu yang sedang disenandungkannya adalah salah satu lagu favoritnya, "All of Me, John Legend".

"...I gave you all~ of me- and you give me all~ of-" nyanyian Kiba terhenti. Dia melihat Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri bersandar disamping mobilnya dengan tangan kanannya terangkat ke sisi telinga. Bertelpon. _'Kenapa si Pantat ayam itu ada disini...?',_ batin Kiba.

Ketika hendak memanggil Sasuke, dari arah berlawanan, Sakura datang mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menutup telponnya. _'Oh, jadi si Pantat ayam tadi menelpon Sakura...?'._ Kiba mengurunkan niatnya untuk memanggil Sasuke. _'Sakura...?, Sasuke...?, sejak kapan mereka begitu dekat?',_ Mata Kiba memicing melihat Sakura yang memeluk Sasuke.  
Kiba bersembunyi dibelakang badan mobil yang berada cukup dekat dari Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang berpelukan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?", bisik Kiba pada diri sendiri. Kiba menajamkan berusaha pendengaran, mencoba mendengarkan apa yang Sakura dan Sasuke bicarakan.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf ya memintamu datang menjemput. Apa kita akan langsung ke Hotel?, atau mau makan siang dulu?".

"Hn. Kita makan siang dulu. Tadi pagi aku tidak sempat sarapan."

.

Kiba mengepalkan tangan. Giginya gemeretak.  
 _'Pantat ayam sialan!. Kau ingin bermain-main rupanya. Tak peduli siapa kau!, ku pastikan kau menyesal. Sakura. Dasar Wanita Jalang!. Jadi ini sebenarnya alasanmu mendekati Naruto?. Cih. Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan.'_

Dalam hati, Kiba berjanji akan memberi Sakura dan Sasuke pelajaran.

 _ **End Kiba flashback**_

 _ **...**_

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasuke mengamati ponselnya. Kurang lebih sudah seminggu Kekasih pirangnya tidak menghubunginya. Berkali-kali Sasuke mencoba mengontak nomornya, namun panggilannya selalu di alihkan.

Sasuke memijit keningnya. Bingung. Tidak biasanya Naruto tidak memberikan kabar lebih dari dua hari. Sesibuk apapun, Naruto biasanya selalu rajin memberinya kabar. 'Apa terjadi sesuatu?, apa Naruto kini mulai lupa padanya?'. Sasuke mulai berpikir Negatif.

Menghembuskan nafas kasar, Sasuke menghubungi Sakura.

"Datanglah kemari." Hanya kalimat singkat yang ditujukan pada seseorang diseberang sana, Sakura.  
Meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. Sasuke berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari kaca berukuran 1 x 0,5 meter. Mengambil sebungkus rokok.  
Segel bungkus dibuka, satu batang rokok diambil.  
Sasuke bukan tipe perokok aktif yang kecanduan merokok, hanya sesekali merokok. Pantang baginya hidup tidak sehat dengan merokok atau mengonsumsi minum-minuman beralkohol. Meski memiliki banyak simpanan rokok serta minuman-minuman anggur berkelas, bukan berarti Sasuke menyukai minuman memabukkan tersebut. Ya, bisa dibilang, Sasuke hanya suka mengoleksinya ketimbang mengonsumsinya, baginya, Jus Tomat adalah Yang Terbaik dari yang Paling Baik. Minuman sehat, tidak berefek buruk jangka panjang seperti alkohol. Peduli setan soal Minuman Kalangan bawah, toh dirinya yang 'Fenomenal' ikon pecinta tomat menjadikan si tomat jadi ikut fenomenal. Jutaan fansnya sok ikut-ikutan jadi pecinta tomat yang aslinya sih... huweeeeeekkkkssssss asyem -_- . (Authornya nih )  
Pada dasarnya Sasuke memang sangat terobsesi akan Pola Hidup Sehat!. Gaya hidupnya yang Sehat membuatnya selalu Prima dan terlihat awet muda. Lihatlah bentuk fisiknya yang SEMPURNA!. Tidak ada yang namanya Kesempurnaan tanpa Usaha~

Setengah jam berlalu. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Kembali memainkan ponselnya, berharap kekasih pirangnya mengirimkannya pesan, atau sekedar melihat ikon online dari messenger kekasihnya. Nyatanya, jangankan ikon online, sepertinya si empunya malah seperti melupakannya. Puluhan email Sasuke kirimkan pada Naruto, namun tak ada satupun email balasan dari Naruto. Sasuke semakin bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Naruto...?.

Tepat saat Sasuke berniat menghubungi Itachi, kakaknya yang lumayan dekat dengan Naruto, pintu condonya terbuka. Tidak perlu melihat siapa yang datang, Sasuke jelas tau siapa yang datang, orang yang baru saja diundangnya. Haruno Sakura.

Sakura berlari kecil mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Tanpa rasa malu Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke. Yah, Sasuke yang memang sedang 'galau', butuh sedikit pelampiasan. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Sasuke sudah berada dalam posisi siap memasuki Sakura.

Sejujurnya, dalam hati, Sasuke menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya dengan Sakura adalah Salah. Dia menghianati Naruto, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Entah bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir menduakan Naruto dengan Sakura. Sungguh, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir untuk menghianati Naruto.

Sasuke sadar dirinya terpedaya oleh bujuk rayu Sakura. Bukan Sasuke tidak mengerti bahwasanya Sakura sengaja memanfaatkan kepergian sementara Naruto untuk mendekatinya. Sasuke sangat tahu dirinya salah membiarkan Sakura mendekatinya. Yah, sekedar berbaik hati berteman lebih dekat dengan sahabat baik kekasihnya, begitulah yang dulu dipikirkannya.  
Hingga akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa menolak Sakura yang terus saja berusaha menggodanya. Nafsu yang besar yang tidak cukup hanya dengan permainan solo-sex, membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa menahan hasratnya.

Permain ranjang Sasuke dengan Sakura sangatlah kasar. Tidak ada kelembutan. Yah, biar bagaimanapun, Sasuke tidaklah menggunakan rasa cinta dalam berhubungan intim dengan Sakura. Hanya melampiaskan hasrat ingin bercinta. Apa yang dilakukannya dengan Sakura dianggapnya semacam 'Olah raga', Olah raga dalam bentuk aktivitas seksual. (Kurangajar).  
Anggaplah Sakura hanyalah Sexfriend Sasuke, atau pelacurnya Sasuke. Pelampiasan nafsu Sasuke. Terserah. Sasuke tidak peduli.  
Sasuke hanya butuh 'lubang' untuk dimasuki. Mencari pelacur sama sekali tak pernah dipikirkannya. Sasuke justru menginginkan Prostitusi untuk dibinasakan. Dirinya sangat mengecam tindakan prostitusi.  
Dasar Sasuke Gila. Mengecam prostitusi, tapi lihat apa yang dilakukannya…?, membuat seorang gadis cantik merah muda menjadikannya layak seorang pelacur.  
Yare-Yare. Heeeeee… tapi gadis itu sendiri yang nawarin diri. Hn. Murahan?. Betul sekali. 100 juta untuk anda Readers~ ^^

Lelah bercinta, Sakura nyaris pingsan. Sasuke memandang Sakura datar. "Sakura, apa Naruto memberitahumu apa yang menjadi kesibukannya belakangan?", Sasuke bertanya, tidak peduli dengan keadaan Sakura yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.  
Sakura membuka matanya, menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut. "Aku... tidak tahu Sasuke-kun.. sejak dua minggu terakhir Naruto tidak menghubungiku, terakhir kali Naruto menghubungiku hanya memberitahu bahwa dia ingin memanfaatkan hari libur singkatnya untuk pergi ke Korea bersama salah satu teman prianya untuk mengikuti study banding", jeda sejenak, "Ada apa Sasuke-kun, apa Naruto tidak memberitahukannya padamu...?".

"APA?!". Sasuke menggeram kesal. "Jadi, Naruto sebenarnya punya banyak waktu?, liburan singkat?, KENAPA NARUTO TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU?". Sasuke benar-benar kesal. Emosinya meledak. Seminggu lebih dirinya menunggu kabar dari Naruto.

Sakura berjengit kaget dengan reaksi berlebihan Sasuke. Dalam hatinya, Sakura bersorak, mungkin inilah waktunya.  
"Ti-tidak tau Sasuke-kun, Na-Naruuu… di-dia kan pergi dengan teman prianya, mungkin saja… Naru….". Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya, kesempatan emas untuk memanas-manasi Sasuke. Mungkin inilah saat bagi dirinya bisa memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya. Menggodanya dengan tubuhnya tidak cukup untuk membuat Sasuke menjadi miliknya. Sakura ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa memiliki Sasuke. Menjadi tempat pelampiasan sungguh menyiksanya. Tidak peduli jika dirinya harus menjadi perusak hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Dari awal, dirinya memang sangat menginginkan Sasuke. Selalu menunggu kesempatan datang berpihak padanya. Dan Sakura berfikir, mungkin saat ini adalah Kesempatan itu. "Sasuke-kun… se-sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini… Sasuke~ apa Naru lama tak menghubungimu?, bi-biasanya, kekasih yang lama tak memberi kabar, a-apalagi dia pergi bersama se-seseorang, mungkin saja… ada sesuatu Sasuke-kun." Sakura bicara dengan nada dibuat-buat, semakin gencar memanas-manasi Sasuke. "Mungkinkah Naru bersenang-senang disana bersama temannya itu…?".

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Kata-katanya benar-benar menyulut emosi Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu Sakura?, kau pikir Naruto sama sepertimu?". Sasuke yang semula hendak pergi menuju kolam renang pribadi yang berhadapan dengan kamar tidurnya, urung. Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Aura hitam menyeramkan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Sakura merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, ngeri dengan aura pekat Sasuke. Sakura merinding takut, sedikit menyesali perkataannya yang menyulut emosi Sasuke.

Pelan tapi pasti, dengan aura kemarahan luar biasa Sasuke mendekati Sakura, tangan kanannya terangkat keatas, hendak menampar Sakura. Namun Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan wajah Sakura. Mata hitam Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. "Kau, jaga bicaramu perempuan murahan!". Sasuke menarik kasar pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura merintih sakit. Tak peduli rintihan kesakitan Sakura, Sasuke semakin mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Sakura. Tangan kirinya yang bebas, tergesa-gesa memunguti pakaian Sakura yang tercecer di lantai.  
Sasuke menyentak pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan sangat keras, hingga tubuh Sakura terdorong jatuh tersungkur. Dilemparnya pakaian Sakura tepat diwajahnya.  
Sakura ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi air mata. "Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku… aku-aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya Sasuke-kun.. aku hanya ingin Sasuke-kun tahu.. bahwa Naruto itu.. itu….  
"DIAMM!", tutup mulutmu Sakura!", Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. "Pergi!, dan jangan menggangguku sementara waktu".

Sakura berdiri. Rintihan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Meringis sakit ketika pergelangan tangannya yang memerah bersentuhan dengan jaket jeans yang dipakainya. Dalam hati Sakura mengutuk Sasuke. Yah, salahnya sendiri memancing kemarahan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang dalam dirinya bersemayam Raja Iblis. Iblis Kemarahan. Berani mengganggu?, tanggung resikonya.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke menuju bathroom. Keinginan untuk berenang menguap. Memasuki bathtub kosong. Keran pengisi dinyalakan. Dibukanya boxer hitam yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggiran bathtub. Tangannya kirinya bergerak meraih keran shower, menghidupkan keran air hangat yang menjatuhkan rintikan airnya bak mini air terjun. Menengadahkan wajahnya keatas, Sasuke sangat menikmati rintikan air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Bayangan wajah Naruto kembali menghinggapi pikirannya. Sasuke sungguh sangat merindukan Naruto… kekasih tercintanya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, terngiang ucapan Sakura, kembali menaikkan kadar emosinya. "Naruto… Dobe, apa benar kau pergi bersenang-senang dengan pria lain?", Sasuke bermonolog lirih dengan gigi-gigi bergemeretak penuh emosi. "Kalau itu benar, aku akan membuatmu sadar SIAPA PEMILIKMU SESUNGGUHNYA!, kau hanya milikku DOBE!". Sasuke meninju pinggiran bathtub. Beruntunglah bathtub telah terisi air penuh, sehingga pukulan Sasuke tidak terlalu berefek, bisa dipastikan, jika tidak ada air yang menahan tenaga pukulan Sasuke, tangan Sasuke pasti terluka, dan bathtub mungkin saja butuh di renovasi.

.

.

.

 ** _"The saddest thing about betrayal, is that it never comes from your enemies. It's comes from friends and Love Ones..."  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sepasang kaki ramping berbalut jeans belel biru muda berjalan menyusuri jalanan lengang Kota Konoha. Naruto berjalan sendirian ditengah malam.

Sejam yang lalu, Naruto terbangun ditengah malam. Naruto memang sering terbangun ditengah malam. Bukan karena mimpi buruk, atau apapun. Hanya terbangun. Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki penyakit gangguan tidur. Tidak seperti Shikamaru, yang mengidap _Sleepwalker._

Satu jam yang lalu Naruto masih memikirkan Sasuke. Sasukelah yang selalu menjadi yang pertama dipikirkannya ketika pertama kali Naruto membuka mata.  
Sasuke...  
Kekasihnya... Kekasih yang... entah- kata apa yang tepat untuk kekasihnya. Kekasih?. Mungkin tidak lagi.

Dan Ya~hhh. Itu satu jam yang lalu. Sejam yang lalu adalah terakhir kalinya Naruto akan menjadi 'Kekasih Sasuke'. Karena mulai satu jam yang lalu, Naruto menganggap dirinya... bukan lagi... kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. **_#((YES! NARU JOMBLOOOOOOOO! Puja Kerang Ajaib! /Plak) *sodorin Gaara, Sai, Neji...* uhuk- ngerasa aura hitam pekat disekililingku~ LOL- Sasuke gak terima! Hahaha~ ehm. Suke yang tampan, tapi maaf ya~ Naru itu maaaaaaasih 'pure~' kan kamu belum nganu ama Naru~ ^^, hehehe~ dan bukan kamu yang bakalan jadi 'Yang Pertama' buat Naru. HAHAHA. Salah Lo sendiri bro! ) wkwkwkwkwk /abaikan#._**

Sebelumnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Nezumi, Naruto pergi meninggalkan apartemen Nezumi diam-diam. Naruto sungguh tidak ingin membuat Nezumi harus terbangun dan semakin memperparah insomnia Nezumi. Selama mengenal Nezumi, Naruto tau bahwa Nezumi memiliki insomnia akut, insomnia yang membuatnya kesulitan tidur di waktu malam, jadi- pergi diam-diam adalah hal yang bijak. Mungkin tidak sopan memang, mengingat Nezumi sudah sangat 'menyelamatkannya'. Hn. Nezumi adalah Penyelamatnya. Jika Sasuke dulu adalah seseorang yang membuatnya kembali merasa 'hidup dan di inginkan', Nezumi membuatnya 'Kembali hidup' dan 'Kembali percaya'. Dua kali Nezumi menyelamatkannya. Entah siapa yang lebih menyelamatkan Naruto, Sasuke?, Nezumi?. Bagi Naruto, keduanya Equal.

Naruto menulis pesan untuk Nezumi bahwa dia pergi, dan memberitahu Nezumi agar jangan mengkhawatirkannya, dan jangan mencarinya, dia akan baik-baik saja, dia hanya ingin pergi menikmati udara tengah malam Konoha- setelahnya dia akan segera pulang, pulang ke rumah sahabatnya, Kiba.

Pesan itu Naruto letakkan di atas bantal yang sebelumnya ditempatinya untuk menyamankan kepalanya ketika tidur. Yah, meski sebenarnya yang membuat tidurnya sangat nyaman adalah lengan kokoh Nezumi. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa sangat nyaman tidur berbantalkan lengan Nezumi.

Sebelum pergi, Naruto sempat mencium pipi dan hidung lurus Nezumi, sambil bibir mungilnya berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih.

Naruto tersenyum mengingatnya.

Sasuke tengah sibuk beradu argumen dengan Pria bermarga Shimura. Sai. Pria berkulit putih pucat dengan rupa wajah seperti refleksi dari dirinya. Bedanya, Sai memiliki garis wajah yang sangat lembut, terkesan feminin. Berbeda jauh darinya yang yang tegas, dan sangat 'Pria'. Apalagi jika dilihat dari sorot mata, Sai itu sangat ramah, sementara Sasuke?. Tajam. Dingin. Sai adalah teman semasa sekolah. Saingan. Musuh abadi. Tapi juga kawan yang setia. Aneh?. Yah, tapi memang seperti itulah gambaran tentang mereka. Wajah memang 'mirip'- (tapi masih banyakan enggaknya sih -_- ). Sasuke itu sangat minim ekspresi. Timpang dengan Sai yang wajahnya selalu 'berekspresi' (senyuman palsu). Sasuke itu Hot. Sai itu... cuma tampan biasa.

Sai memijit-mijit pelipis kanan. Bicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar meningkatkan tekanan darahnya. Berjam-jam dirinya harus menahan diri untuk tidak membanting dokumen penting ditangannya. Uchiha benar-benar Kapitalis, Materialis!. Lebih buruk dari pejabat Korup!. Gila!. Menggusur perumahan kampung orang miskin?!. Membongkar paksa sekolah tak berizin khusus kalangan bawah?!. Membakar pasar yang juga tak berizin?!. Astaga!. Itu semua demi membangun real estate, villa dan Kondo?.  
"Sai, semua bangunan itu dibangun diatas tanah milik Uchiha tanpa izin. Selama ini mereka sama sekali tidak membayar pajak, Uchiha menanggung semuanya. Mereka membuat Uchiha 'Bermasalah' dengan hukum. Ini juga untuk Pemerintah! Bukan hanya Uchiha. Kau harus paham itu Shimura!." Sasuke mulai lepas kontrol dengan nada bicaranya. Penekanan kata pada kata 'Shimura' cukup mengagetkan Sai juga semua rekan dan kolega-kolega Uchiha yang menghadiri rapat. Sasuke mematahkan ujung pena emasnya. Dokumen penting yang seharusnya ditandatangi kini berlubang. Beruntung Iruka masih memiliki salinannya. Jika tidak, kemungkinan besar, Sasuke akan membatalkan rapat. Yang berarti, juta-an kepala keluarga yang tersebar dari berbagai Negara kemungkinan besar akan terkena PHK!. Shittt! Uchiha tidak pernah main-main. Jangan main-main dengan Uchiha. Terutama, jangan main-main dengan si bungsu Uchiha.

Sai menghela nafas panjang.  
"Oke, saya mengerti. Secepatnya, semua bangunan tidak berizin tersebut akan segera rata dengan tanah." Ucap Sai tegas.

"Pastikan semua disosialisasikan dengan benar. Jangan sampai ada citizen yang tidak paham dan berakhir dengan pemberitaan negatif." Balas Sasuke tanpa melihat Sai.  
"Dan juga perkecil kemungkinan adanya tanggapan negatif netizen di sosial media", imbuh Sasuke.

Semua hadirin peserta rapat bertepuk tangan segera setelah Sasuke menutup rapat.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat tanpa ada niat untuk berjabatan tangan selepas suksesnya rapat. Formalitas?. Yang penting rapat sukses. Dan dirinya menang tender!. Semua sudah terlalu sering berjabat tangan.

Fugaku, ayah Sasuke menatap bangga anaknya. Kemampuan Sasuke jauh diatas ekspektasinya. Harus diakuinya Sasuke lebih baik dalam memimpin rapat darinya. Kemungkinan besar, kedudukan tertinggi dalam Uchiha Bussines dan posisi 'Master/Leader' Uchiha Clan akan berganti padanya. Lagipula, Fugaku merasa sudah saatnya posisinya digantikan. Semua pemegang saham juga sepertinya sangat berharap Sasuke untuk menggantikan posisinya. Tujuh puluh persen adalah angka kepercayaan yang sangat tinggi. Bisa dikatakan, semua yang berada dibawah kuasa Clan Uchiha telah memilih Sasuke. Fugaku menjadi Master lebih karena faktor keturunan, Heirs, Penerus. Yang berarti, itu Nepotisme. Bukan karena 'Power' yang menonjol seperti Sasuke. Bahkan, meski belum menjadi Master, Sasuke memiliki kekuasaan yang lebih luas dari Fugaku.

"Sasuke, nanti malam, luangkan waktu. Ini tentang Namikaze. Namikaze berarti Naruto. Ayah rasa, Namikaze sudah mengetahui jika Naruto selama ini berada dibawah perlindungan Uchiha. Besar kemungkinan jika Namikaze ingin membahas soal Naruto, mengingat Namikaze selama ini selalu menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan Uchiha. Namikaze mengundang untuk Dinner malam ini di kediaman utama Namikaze. Bersiaplah." Fugaku memberitahu Sasuke mengenai undangan makan malam di kediaman Namikaze.  
Sasuke hanya menjawab bahwa ia akan mengusahakannya.  
"Dan Iruka, kau juga ikut nanti malam. Mungkin saja Namikaze mulai berubah pikiran, mau diajak bekerjasama dengan Uchiha. Ini pertemuan yang bagus. Aku ingin Namikaze bersekutu dengan Uchiha. Masalah Naruto jangan sampai menghalangi hubungan bisnis Uchiha-Namikaze."  
Iruka mengangguk dan berkata bahwa dia pasti datang, dan membawa Sasuke. Dia pasti akan membuat Sasuke untuk datang. Motivasi tersembunyi, ingin bertemu dengan teman lama, sekaligus orang yang ditaksirnya, Kakashi. *Iruka Modus*. Ya, Iruka menyukai Kakashi. Sebelum menjadi asisten pribadi Sasuke, Iruka adalah sekretaris pribadi Namikaze Kyuubi. Namun dirinya dipecat setelah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi padanya. Namikaze Minato memergokinya tengah berciuman dengan seorang pria!. Waktu itu Iruka sedang mabuk berat. Mabuk berat, yang nyaris membunuhnya. Iruka berfikir untuk bunuh diri dengan menenggak alkohol hingga teler. Cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan terhadap Kakashi membuatnya patah hati.  
Namikaze Minato yang seorang homophobic langsung memecatnya begitu saja.

Iruka telah mengakui bahwa dirinya gay.

...

 **Namikaze's Family**

"Kyuubi, jika benar selama ini Naruto berlindung dibawah kekuasaan Uchiha, sebaiknya, kau tidak menjadikan Uchiha Itachi rekan kerja. Uchiha sangat cerdik dan berbahaya. Cukup menjaga hubungan baik sebagai sesama Pebisnis. Ayah dengar, Uchiha Itachi berniat mendirikan panti rehabilitasi khusus para pecandu Narkoba."

"Sepertinya begitu Ayah. Uchiha Itachi berbeda dengan adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Keduanya tidak sejalan secara Ideologi. Uchiha Itachi tidak melibatkan kekuatan Politik dalam urusan bisnis, sementara Uchiha Sasuke sangat memaksimalkan kekuatan Politik untuk menguasai pasar global. Entahlah. Mungkin Uchiha memang serakah. Lebih dari tiga puluh lima persen pasar dunia di kuasai Uchiha."

"Ya. Bekerja sama dengan Uchiha pasti sangat menguntungkan. Tapi resikonya juga besar. Lima persen saham harus diserahkan untuk Uchiha?. Yang benar saja."

"Hahaha. Tapi keuntungan tahunan yang Uchiha berikan juga sangat besar Ayah. Lihatlah Shimura Corp yang menjadi begitu besar setelah bekerjasama dengan Uchiha."

"Hm. Dan harus menjadi Sapi perah merangkap Anjing Peliharaan Uchiha?. Tidak."

"Hahaha. Hahaha. Ya. Semua yang berada dibawah kuasa Uchiha adalah para penjilat."

"Hm. Baguslah kalau kau mengerti Kyuubi. Nanti malam, jangan bicara apapun yang menyangkut hubungan kerjasama. Alihkan selalu pembicaraan soal kerjasama. Kita fokus mengenai Naruto. Ayah benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto."

"Setidaknya Ayah sudah menyadari kesalahan Ayah. Biar bagaimanapun, Naruto adalah seorang Namikaze. Darah Namikaze akan selamanya ada pada Naruto. Naruto milik Namikaze, bukan Uchiha. Gay atau Straight, Namikaze tetap Namikaze. Gay tidak akan membuat Namikaze jatuh." Kyuubi memanipulasi pikiran Minato?. Hahaha. Tidak. Memang seharusnya begitu. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah darah daging Minato, keturunannya.

"Ya. Ayah sangat menyesali sikap Ayah terhadap Naruto. Tidak seharusnya Ayah bersikap begitu terhadap anak sendiri. Harusnya sebagai seorang Ayah, Ayah mensupport dan harus menerima Naruto apapun orientasinya."

Kyuubi mendekati Minato. Menepuk pundak Ayahnya. "Ya. Ayah harus mulai membuang syndrom homophobic Ayah. Lupakan semua kenangan buruk Ayah dimasa lalu. Anggap semuanya hanya mimpi buruk."

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued  
**_

.

.

.

Maaf jika jalan ceritanya membingungkan. Saya masih sangat pemula. Amatiran. Butuh banyak belajar.

Silahkan tinggalkan Kritik, Saran, Pertanyaan, Masukan, apapun- dikolom komentar.

Akan saya jawab di balasan review Chapter depan ^^.

Salam, ReeeChan ^^


End file.
